Suddenly I See
by PeppermintPatty09
Summary: When Finn is unable to please his wife, Rachel Berry, he comes up with a plan that ultimately reunites him with his enemy, Quinn Fabray. A plan that brings Rachel and Quinn together in more ways than one. A/U, Faberry. G!P Quinn. For Faberry Week. Day 2: Jealousy
1. Chapter 1

Title: Suddenly I See

Rating: M for Mature audiences.

Fandom: Glee

Pairings/Characters: Quinn/Rachel and slight Rachel/Finn.

Genre: Romance

Summary: When Finn is unable to please his wife, Rachel Berry, he comes up with a plan that ultimately reunites him with his enemy, Quinn Fabray. A plan that brings Rachel and Quinn together in more ways than one. A/U, Faberry. G!P Quinn

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot belong to the respective author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: This story does contain G!P Quinn. If you are bothered by those types of stories, please don't read. This also contains the art of cuckolding. Please read with caution.

A/N: This is for Faberry week. Day two: Jealousy. Hope you enjoy. All mistakes are mine.

**Suddenly I See**

Quinn Fabray was the bane of Finn Hudson's existence. She was everything he was not. Quinn had the looks, the cocky attitude that girls ate up, the nicest car, heaps of friends, on the honor roll in high school, graduated top of the class and was accepted to several Ivy League colleges. So, yes, Quinn Fabray was the bane of his existence. If he had to pinpoint when their rivalry started, he would say at the young age of five, entering Kindergarten, when Mrs. Kennings asked the class if anyone knew how to spell their name.

"_I do," two tiny, twin voices shouted, hands thrust in the air, waving a little too enthusiastically. _

_Finn Hudson was an odd looking boy. He had brown hair and eyes, a tall, pudgy body and he always looked like he had go potty, but couldn't. _

_Right now, Finn Hudson was glaring daggers at a beautiful, angelic Quinn Fabray. _

_Quinn Fabray was beautiful; anyone with two eyes could see it. She had golden blonde hair, striking topaz eyes, plump, pink lips, and an angular face. _

"_Okay," the teacher laughed. "How about Finn…you go first?" _

_Finn smirked at Quinn, sticking his tongue out. Quinn shivered in disgust. "F-I-N-N," Finn spelled, puffing up his chest in trumpet._

"_Good job, Finn. You get a gold star next to your name," Mrs. Kennings praised Finn before turning her attention to the young blonde. "Quinn, it's your turn. You may go." _

"_Q-U-I-N-N." Mrs. Kennings opened her mouth, but a raised eyebrow, challenging her to open her mouth to speak, stopped her. "F-A-B-R-A-Y" Quinn glances back at a scowling Finn, a smug smile etched on her face. _

_Mrs. Kennings clapped. "That was impressive, Quinn. Since you spelt out both your first and last name, I'm giving you two stars."_

_After Quinn went, Rachel Barbara Berry went next. She marched to the front of the class, head raised in confidence as she spelt out her first, middle and last name. _

_Quinn and Finn sat stoic, enamored and starry-eyed. _

_Rachel Berry was tiny, small for being in the Kindergarten. She wore her chocolate brown hair down to her waist in tumbling waves, her big brown doe eyes pulled you in with their innocence and her smile was like the sun. Bright, and needed. _

_Quinn's hazel irises followed Rachel back to her seat next to an impeccably dressed boy and a chubby dark-skinned girl. As Quinn watched Rachel, Finn watched Quinn with his narrowed eyes. He watched as Quinn wink and smiled at Rachel; Rachel blushed and ducked her head shyly. Finn snapped his eyes back to Quinn growling at the scene. It would be the beginning of war that raged between Finn and Quinn. _

Their showmanship continued all through high school. If Finn tried out for the football team, Quinn would try out for the soccer team, make it and be placed the youngest captain in high school. She would take her team the state champions, and win. While Finn only got his team to the playoffs, and lost their first game in, kicking them out of playoffs.

If Finn got a car, Quinn would not only get a car but it would be brand new, fast and red. Quinn's clothes were stylish, designer and new. He got his clothes from Target. He would have thought in high school people would be put off by Quinn liking girls – as she so casually came out in the fifth grade when she hit on Santana Lopez, receiving her first kiss. Another thing Quinn upped him in – but if anything it increased Quinn's popularity with the Cheerios and Jocks. Since being a freshman, Quinn always had a girl on her arm. That, however, didn't stop Quinn from making passes at Rachel Berry. Quinn would hit on Rachel while having a girl on her arm. That grated his nerves more than anything.

Even when it came out that Quinn had a penis, Quinn still beat him. One afternoon, after the news spread throughout school, Quinn stood on the table that housed the jocks, dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, pulled down to her ass, to show off her Calvin Klein boxers, tight white wife beater that showed off her abs and leather jacket, told the school, "Yes, I have a penis. I was born different. God made me different. And I feel very blessed because of it," a smirk grew on Quinn's lips, she winked at a few Cheerios who blushed and giggled, "And boy, did he make me blessed. Nine inches blessed." The girls' swoon, the jocks cheered, offering man hugs and Finn rolled his eyes, stealing a glance at Rachel. Rachel's cheeks were flushed and she was fiddling with the straps of her backpack. He growled in his throat.

In their senior year, Quinn was voted class president, made honor roll, valedictorian and was giving a special plaque in her honor for all she has done for the school. Quinn would be off to Harvard with a new Audi, and Finn would be heading to Lima's Community College his rusty Ford truck. It would be the last of Quinn Fabray for ten years, until their ten year reunion. But it was all worth it, every single lost and ridicule was worth it because he, Finn Hudson, had the one thing Quinn didn't have. Rachel Berry. In freshmen year, he wooed Rachel Berry by joining Glee, serenading her with Journey songs and chocolates. It worked, Rachel was his. Or so he thought.

* * *

He thrust once more into her, emptying himself into her, dropping his lead heavy head on her shoulder. "Did you come?" He panted out, his hot breath tickling her neck.

She swallowed, shifting uncomfortable under his weight. "Yes," she murmured in the darken room. She blinked back the tears that threaten to fall.

He pushed himself onto his forearms, looking directly at her. "Rachel, did you come?" He asked again in a firmer voice.

She looked away. "No."

"Dammit." He rolled off of her. "I thought for sure you had." He blew out a deep breath.

The silence in the room was suffocating. They have been together for close to fifteen years. Yeah, they broke up a couple of times through the years, but they've always found each other. Rachel was everything to him. His only prize for all that he's done. After high school, Rachel had left him for four years to attend NYADA. They reunited when he surprised Rachel on her graduation, and they've been together ever since. Rachel was now the lead in Wicked and he worked as a mechanic. It only bothered him slightly that Rachel brought home way more money than him, or how the papers called him Mr. Berry. He didn't let it get to him because he has Rachel. Which is why is he willing to share Rachel if it meant he could keep her.

"My friend Rob at the shop likes to brag that he loves watching his wife with other men," he said thickly. "Are you interested in that? Being with other men," he elaborated.

Rachel gasped. "That's cheating, Finn. Despite what the papers write, I have not cheated on you."

"I know, okay," he hissed. "I know you haven't cheated on me, Rach. It won't be cheating, anyways. You have my permission, there will be rules and I'll be in the room…watching." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't satisfy you. You know it, I know it. I'm too…I'm too small. I come to easy. I can't even go three minutes without blow my load. I mean, how long did I last this time?"

"Two minutes," she supplied, unaware it was a rhetorical question he asked on his part.

Finn barked out a humorlessly laugh, "Two fucking minutes. I'm truly a minute man."

"Finn – "

"No!" Finn interrupted Rachel. "Don't tell me it's okay. I should be able to give my fucking wife an orgasm without her needing a piece of plastic made from a factory. I'm going to lose you, Rach. You're all I have. Rob told me it's called cuckolding. Just think about it, okay. I'll be fine with whatever you choose."

"Okay," Rachel whispered.

It was two nights later Rachel answered. Finn couldn't believe she said yes. His wife, his prize, his everything, just agreed to let some other man fuck her while he watched. He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"I guess we should set some rules," Rachel said, pulling on her gown. "What do feel uncomfortable with?"

All of it, he wanted to say. He was not okay watching another man have his way with what was his. He couldn't say that, though. He squashed back his retort. If this is what he had to do to keep Rachel, to show Quinn fucking Fabray he won, then so be it.

"It's not just me, Rach. It's you, too. Let's decided together, all right?"

Three nights later, a week before their high school ten year reunion they finally had a solid list.

"So, here are the rules. No kissing, no marking, no coming inside, you may give him a blow job, but he can't come in your mouth. And no ass play of any kind. Oh, and you can't shout his name."

Rachel grabbed the notebook, tossing it on the floor, reached over to shut the light off and snuggled down in bed, closing her eyes. "All we need is a guy who's willing to participate," she murmured seconds before she fell asleep.

They didn't find anyone by the time they left to Ohio.

* * *

Finn looked at the name tags on the rectangular table. He was looking for one name. Since it was alphabetical he could easy see all the F's were gone. Quinn Fabray is either there already, or didn't RSVP. He hasn't spoken Quinn since their last day of school, but that didn't stop him from seeing the bane of his existence. No, Quinn Fabray had to one up him again by being the biggest actress in movies. He had to see her fucking face on every billboard, on every bus, on movie trailers, and commercials with her and little sad puppies and hungry kids that always make Rachel tear up. He had to see her accept best actress at the Oscars Rachel insisted they watched in February. He had to watch her win.

"Hey, are you ready?" Rachel asked, having to just come back from the bathroom."It looks like everyone is here." Her gaze was on the table Finn was just looking at.

They weren't even there for twenty minutes when Quinn walked in. Nothing had change in her appearance. Quinn was still breathtakingly beautiful as she was the day she left Lima. Finn hated her a little more. He looked nothing like he had when he left high school. His stomach was a little paunchy and his hair was receding a little. It was Rachel's hitch of breath that tore his attention away from Quinn, who was now talking to Santana and Brittany.

When he saw the glazed, flushed look on Rachel he knew who their person was going to be.

Great. Just fucking great, Finn thought bitterly. Quinn fucking Fabray was cuckolding his wife.

TBC in the last installment.

I hope this qualifies as the prompt. It contains jealousy and the endgame is Faberry. There were no specifics that it had to be only Rachel and Quinn being the ones who are jealous.

Those of you who are waiting for an update to The Christmas Elf, I'll be posting last tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Suddenly I See

Rating: M for Mature audiences.

Fandom: Glee

Pairings/Characters: Quinn/Rachel and slight Rachel/Finn.

Genre: Romance

Summary: When Finn is unable to please his wife, Rachel Berry, he comes up with a plan that ultimately reunites him with his enemy, Quinn Fabray. A plan that brings Rachel and Quinn together in more ways than one. A/U, Faberry. G!P Quinn

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot belong to the respective author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: This story does contain G!P Quinn. If you are bothered by those types of stories, please don't read. This also contains the art of cuckolding. Please read with caution.

A/N: This is for Faberry week. Day two: Jealousy. Hope you enjoy. All mistakes are mine.

**Suddenly I See**

Finn downed the last of his Budlight, sneering when he looked across the Cafeteria at her wife fraternizing with Quinn fucking Fabray. It's been a long time since he saw his wife this carefree. If he had to really think about it, he would say it's been longer than he liked to think. Rachel's eyes were bright and dancing with laughter and happiness, her smile wide and sparkling and her laughter was infectious and light. Rachel's laughter rang through the Cafeteria like bells in a cathedral, and it made Finn shiver. He didn't know if it was from disgust that Quinn was the cause of her laughter, or if it was from lust – not that it would do any good for him, he sneered.

The minute Quinn spotted Rachel and him; Quinn had gracefully walked over to them. From there, Rachel had ditched him for Quinn. He tried to cut into their conversation, putting in his input, but it was ignored. When they did acknowledge him and he gave them his opinion, they would look at him like he had a third eye, painted green and smelt old gym socks – yeah – not pleasant. He didn't like the way Rachel looked at him like she was disgusted with him, or more like ashamed.

He continued to look at the pair. Quinn and Rachel were huddled in a corner, laughing and talking. Sometimes Rachel would reach over and rub Quinn's arm, or Quinn would raise her hand to gently caress a lock of Rachel's hair away from her eyes. That would cause Rachel to duck her head shyly. It only served to grate his nerves more.

Ordering another beer from the bar, Finn found his way over to them to break their bubble. There was no way in hell they would be developing a friendship. He could handle having Quinn fucking Rachel for one night, but them developing a friendship – hell no.

"Hey, babe," Finn smiled, leaning in to kiss Rachel, but the tiny brunette dodge his advances, offering her cheek instead, Finn sucked in a deep breath through his nose. He needed to calm down. "Q-ball."

Rachel rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Quinn. "When do you think you'll be able to move to New York? If filming starts in September, you don't have a lot of time."

Quinn shrugged. "It won't take me long. I would say about a week, maybe two. I already have a penthouse on fifth, so all I need to do is pack. I'm keeping the house in LA in case I have a shoot there, but my permanent residence will be New York."

"You're moving to New York?!" Finn said a little loud.

Quinn smirked. "Yeah, I just got casted in the new Steven Spielberg movie. My next to movies are being filmed in New York, so I decided to make the move. Plus, I've always meant to move to New York. My heart is there," Quinn smiled, her eyes flickering to Rachel. "Rachel has offered to show me around." Quinn grinned. "My own personal tour guide."

Rachel playfully slapped Quinn's stomach. "I still can't believe you haven't explored the wonders of New York."

"What can I say; I spent most of my time shuffling from the set to my hotel. I made no time for pleasure."

"Really," Finn sneered. "That's not what the tabloids say. Every week there's a photo of you with a girl."

Quinn nodded, conceding the point. "You should know not to believe everything in those junk rags. If that was the case, then I'll have to believe you're after Rachel for her money and Rachel's been pregnant six times, once by an alien." Quinn looked down at her empty glass of whiskey. "I'm feeling a little parched, if you'll excuse me."

The minute Quinn was out of earshot, Finn turned on Rachel.

"What are you doing?" Finn hissed. "You're supposed to be asking her if you want to fuck, not talking to that…that bitch."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous. Quinn hasn't done anything wrong to you. You're hatred of her needs to end. It's immature. You're twenty-nine, not nine. Get over it."

Finn spluttered. "She hasn't done anything to be?" came the incredulous retort, through gritted teeth. "She ruined my childhood and high school for me. Everything I did, she just had to swoop in a take it from me."

Rachel sighed tiredly, wishing for something a little stronger than her glass of wine. "Have you ever thought she's just better than you?" Rachel's annoyed expression dissipated into a blooming smile. "Now, hush, she's coming." Rachel turned towards Finn. "Actually, why don't you talk to Puck and Mike," Rachel suggested. "I want to spend more time with Quinn before I ask her."

"I noticed you were running low on your wine. I was going to get you another glass of Merlot, but I thought you might want something a little different. I got you a cranberry martini."

"Thank you, Quinn. That's very thoughtful of you." Rachel stood on her tip toes, delivering a kiss to Quinn's cheek. "You're very sweet."

"Anything for you, my Nightingale," was Quinn's flirtatious reply.

Finn growled under his breath. Taking a deep breath, he reined it in. He had to stay cool, he couldn't ruin the plan. It was just one night then it will all be over. Sure, Quinn had Rachel for one night, but he got Rachel for his whole life. Finn's sneered turned into a smug, satisfied smile at the thought.

"I'm going to leave you two ladies alone. It's been awhile since I spoke to Puck," Finn said, graciously.

Two hours later after giving out awards, Rachel and Quinn winning the most for being the most accomplished in the whole town, an hour before the party ended, Quinn and Rachel were approaching him. By the smug and vicious look on Quinn's face; he knew the little bitch said yes.

Quinn licked her lips, her eyes raking over Rachel. "I'm staying at the Inn. Room B13." Quinn kissed Rachel on the corner of her mouth, lingering for just a second. "See you soon, Nightingale."

* * *

Finn's heart was beating so fast, he thought it would leave a bruise on his chest. He could hear the blood rushing in his ear, drowning out everything around him. His hands were clammy and his mouth was dry. He just got more nervous the closer they got to Quinn's hotel room.

On the way, they had spoken about the rules again, or more like he did. He had reminded Rachel of the rules three times before pulling into the parking lot. As he spoke, he noticed Rachel was lost in thought. He wondered if perhaps, she was having second thoughts. Those hopeful feelings had been gone just as fast as they went when Rachel turned to him to say: "I have a good feeling about this, Finn." She didn't wait for him to reply, she had just hopped out of their rental car, walked into the hotel, straight to Quinn's room.

Upon entering, they had found the room was dimly lit, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla filtered through the room and the covers of the bed turned over.

They had entered, drank a glass of whiskey and went over everything.

"We have rules," Finn stated, pulling out the worn and tattered paper.

Quinn snatched the paper, scanning it. When she was done, she tossed it over to Finn. She grinned salaciously at Rachel. "I'm going to fuck you so good; you won't be able to remember your name let alone walk. Then…I'm going to make sweet, gentle love to you, to show you what it feels like to feel cherished, loved and worshipped. Because if I were in Finn's shoes, I would never let another person have you. Now, my beautiful Nightingale, I want to see you."

Finn suddenly started to have a bad feeling about everything. This isn't going to end well, Finn thought as he watched Quinn pepper kisses along Rachel's collar bone and throat, her Rachel whimper and moan, while Quinn deftly unzipped Rachel's dress.

"A really bad feeling," he said lowly to himself, moving over to the chair that was in the corner of the room, in direct view of the bed.

TBC

I thought I would be able to finish within two chapters…it doesn't look that way. I say I have two, or three chapters left. I never wanted this to be as long. Though, I am enjoying every review, favorite and follow. Thanks, guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update, I was on a Holiday vacation with my wife. We got back Monday, but I've been too sick to do anything but sleep. It seems while there I got a nasty flu to take home with me. I'm still battling the horrible virus, but I wanted to put something out there. Until I feel better, I won't be posting. I'm just too tired to do anything, but sleep. I'm hoping to kick this virus in a week. Wish me luck.

A/N: Just a little chapter warning. This chapter and the next one, or two chapters do talk about Finn's little manhood.

* * *

Title: Suddenly I See

Rating: M for Mature audiences for vulgar language and explicit sexual content. I dropped the F-bomb too many fucking times. It's one of my favorite words; I'm not going to lie. My wife tells me that she would be the richest woman on Earth within a day if she received a penny for every time I said the word "fuck"

Fandom: Glee

Pairings/Characters: Quinn/Rachel and slight Rachel/Finn.

Genre: Romance

Summary: When Finn is unable to please his wife, Rachel Berry, he comes up with a plan that ultimately reunites him with his enemy, Quinn Fabray. A plan that brings Rachel and Quinn together in more ways than one. A/U, Faberry. G!P Quinn

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot belong to the respective author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: This story does contain G!P Quinn. If you are bothered by those types of stories, please don't read. This also contains the art of cuckolding. Please read with caution.

A/N: This is for Faberry week. Day two: Jealousy. Hope you enjoy. All mistakes are mine.

**Suddenly I See**

Cuckolding. The term made Finn shiver. He still remembers the day Rob told him what cuckolding was. They were all having lunch when Rob started bragging about this guy his wife fucked the night before, while he sat on the bed next to them and masturbated. Finn didn't know whether to throw up, or laugh at Rob. Only two words came to mind after Rob's tale: Gay and Pussy. Finn, having no verbal filter, voiced his opinion. He asked Rob if that meant he was gay, and Rob had firmly told him, 'Hell no, bro. I don't go anywhere near any man's dick, or body. Hell, I don't even look at the fucker. I watch my wife get fucked and it's her pleasure that turns me on, not some fucking dude.' Finn still thought he was a pussy.

He couldn't fathom why Rob liked to see his wife get fucked, being touched by another man or kissed by another man. At the time, the thought of another man touching his wife, his prize made his stomach turn. The next couple of days, he questioned Rob more on the topic and Rob was happily willing to answer all questions with enthusiasm. At first he thought it was cheating, but Rob had told him it wasn't. His wife, Bianca, had his complete permission. They would pick the guy together and had strict rules. Finn still thought he was a pussy.

He only became intrigued when Rob explained a little more about it. 'I was told about cuckolding from a friend. He's not embarrassed to admit he has a tiny dick and couldn't keep it up long, unable to give his wife what she wanted, so he shares his wife with other men that are larger than him, and able to give his wife something he can't. It doesn't change anything for them. He said that it was for his wife just as much as him. That he got horny off that shit. He explained that they still love each other, and they do. Happiest fucking couple I ever met, that's for sure. When I meet my Binks, we talked about it and had the wildest fucking fucking in my life. The next week we had our first cuckolding with a guy name Dave. I got so fucking hard seeing my Binks act like a little slut, begging for some cock. We've been doing it ever since,' Rob had finished telling him over Budlight and pretzels during their guys night.

The one thing Finn got from that conversation was that another man shared his wife because he has a tiny dick, and couldn't please his wife, like him. A week later, he was asking Rachel if it was something she was interested in.

A couple of weeks later, here he was, watching his wife, his prizes, his Rachel getting turned on by Quinn fucking Fabray, his worst fucking nightmare.

"_Let me see you, Nightingale_," he heard Quinn said, breaking him from his ruminations on the perfect art of cuckolding.

Finn looked up to see Quinn pulling down the straps of Rachel's dress to reveal his Rachel in all her glory. He sucked in a deep breath when he saw Rachel had nothing on but some sinful crimson red Agent something with a P thong, which left little to imagine. Finn didn't recognize the lingerie, just the designer. It was Rachel's favorite, he knew. For some reason the thought that Rachel had planned on asking Quinn to be the person who would fuck her, came to mind. He shook that idea out of his head. Rachel loved him, and he loved Rachel. Rachel wouldn't do that to him.

As Quinn gazed lustfully at Rachel, Finn couldn't help but do that same. It shocked him to feel the stirring of his cock come to life. He shifted in the chair uncomfortably.

He watched transfixed as Quinn laid Rachel on the bed, then sunk to her knees at the foot of the bed. He watched as Quinn ghostly trailed long, feminine fingers up Rachel's long, tantalizing shapely tan legs. The sound of Rachel's moans and pleas for Quinn to touch her would forever resonate in his mind.

Quinn didn't give into Rachel's pleas to touch her, to put her out of her misery, though. No, she decided to draw out Rachel's pleas by following the sinful path her finger had taken with her mouth, laying feather like kisses, nips and licks up and down Rachel's leg.

It was the moment of sudden realization what was happening when Quinn kissed the inside of Rachel's thighs, and Rachel involuntary, without orders, opened her legs for Quinn. Quinn took the bait, and slowly removed Rachel's strip of cloth disguised as a thong, revealing to him, and sadly Quinn, her bare, glistening center. It was just another shock and only fueled his hate towards Quinn. He had begged and begged Rachel to go bare; she would flat out, sneering in disgust as she said no. But she did it for Quinn fucking Fabray – without Quinn asking or knowing. It only served as another clue that Rachel had somehow planned for Quinn to be the person to fuck her. He still wouldn't believe it. His Rachel wouldn't betray him.

"You smell so good," Quinn moaned, making him shiver. "I can't wait to taste you, baby."

Finn snapped his head towards Rachel and Quinn, just in time to see Quinn dip her head between Rachel's thighs. From his vantage point on the chair, he had complete view of the bed, but with Rachel's legs bent it covered what Quinn was doing. He had a good idea, though, by the way Rachel's back arched, thrusting her breast into the air and her hands splayed on Quinn's bobbing head, holding Quinn against her.

To be honest, Finn never saw the appeal of going down on Rachel. He didn't like the taste and it felt degrading to him. He wondered bitterly if Quinn liked it.

Finn turned his attention back to Quinn and Rachel, just in time to see Rachel's body shake and quiver. He could see Rachel's hands clench and unclench, her legs collapsing languidly and the occasional twitches of her body. Rachel had just climaxed from the assault of Quinn's tongue. His jaw flexed, and he breathed deeply through his nose, quenching any jealousy he felt. He couldn't remember the last time he made Rachel come.

With his jealousy coursing through his veins, there was also relief that it was finished, that they were now able get on with the fucking. The sooner they finished, the sooner he and Rachel could leave and never look back. So it surprised him when Quinn didn't get off the floor and started fucking Rachel, but instead started to move at a slower and more lovingly pace. He noticed from the corner of his eye, Quinn removing one off her hands and snaking between Rachel's legs. Rachel let out a sound that sounded like a strangled moan and arched her back. The flexing of Quinn's biceps gave him a good impression what Quinn was doing. He briefly wondered how many fingers Quinn was using. The thought caused him to harden in his pants. He shook of the lust and channeled in the disgust. There was no way in fucking hell was he going to get hard see his wife with Quinn fucking Fabray.

"Oh, God….so, so close. Don't stop," Rachel's moan reverberated through the room, echoing off the walls and straight to Finn's cock.

Finn licked his lips, palming his dick. It was kind of hot watching Rachel's face contorted in pleasure, lust, desire and want. It didn't take long for Finn to get fully erected. Sucking up his disgust and bitter hate for Quinn, Finn pulled down his zipper, trying to pull his dick through the slit, only for the small tip of its tiny head to peek out. He didn't need a mirror to know his face was flushed with embarrassment. He was just grateful that cocky ass Quinn fucking Fabray didn't see.

"That's it, baby. Come for me. Squeeze my fingers," Quinn coaxed Rachel. It didn't surprise him that Rachel followed Quinn's demanded and let her orgasm wash through her.

"Oh, no…stop. I can't take it anymore," Rachel protested Quinn's continuous oral assault, but it didn't stop her from moaning and writhing under Quinn's caresses.

"Yes you can, Nightingale," Quinn cooed, increasing her thrusts.

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. Quinn had just made his wife come two times and was going for a third, and who knows maybe a fourth or fifth time. All he knows is he's a panting, sweating mess and the front of his pants now have a small noticeable stain from his precum.

Unable to take it anymore, Finn unfastened his pants and released his small dick, stroking it slowly and using his oozing precum as lubrication. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; Quinn was licking Rachel's protruding, swollen and red clit while she pumped three fingers into Rachel. And his fucking wife loved it. He sneered.

"Oh, God, what's hap-happening?" Rachel cried out through her pants.

Finn's eyes left Quinn and shifted to Rachel. Rachel skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweet in the dim lighting of Quinn's hotel room, and for the first time Finn truly felt Rachel was beautiful. His strokes became more increased and erratic as he continued to gaze at Rachel. Rachel's hips began to match Quinn's movements.

"That's it, Nightingale. Let go, baby. Don't worry, just feel," Finn heard Quinn coax Rachel.

Finn watched transfixed as Rachel's body tensed, back arch, head dig into the mattress, hands tightening around Quinn's hair and a loud primal scream escaped from her cherry wine lips. Finn groaned when he felt himself grow harder, his balls tighten and soon spewed his cum all over his hand.

Finn closed his eyes, took calming breathes and felt himself relax. When he finally opened his eyes, he found Quinn fucking Fabray, smirking down at him.

"You got a little problem there," Quinn snickered. "Couldn't hold out any longer, little Finn?"

Finn felt his face flame. He opened his mouth ready to retort, but the silence of the room stopped him. He looked over to the bed, finding his wife on the bed passed out.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She just passed out. She'll come around soon." Quinn patted her back pocket, checking for her cigarettes. "Until then, I'm going out to smoke." Quinn licked her lips. "She tasted fucking delicious; especially when she squirted into my mouth. I have never tasted anything sweeter. Ambrosia is what she tasted like." Quinn eyes drifted off towards a passed out Rachel. "And it's you I have to thank for that. Thank you, Finny, for giving me the best gift," Quinn said with a smirk. "Tell Nightingale when she awakes, I'm out smoking." Quinn pulled out a pack of Nat Sherman Black and Gold smokes, walking out of the room.

Finn's small dick shriveled back to its three inches as the hate he had for Quinn fucking Fabray intensified.

TBC

* * *

A/N: All right, how was that? In case anyone is worried, Faberry is ENDGAME. I will never write a non OTP endgame story. All my OTP's end up together. They may have a long journey ahead of them with some trials and tribulations, but in the end they come together. So no need to worry, okay.

On that note: Hope you all had a great Holiday season. I'll see you soon in the next update.

Patty

P.S. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I do love each and every one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Suddenly I See

Rating: M for Mature audiences for vulgar language and explicit sexual content. I dropped the F-bomb too many fucking times. It's one of my favorite words; I'm not going to lie. My wife tells me that she would be the richest woman on Earth within a day if she received a penny for every time I said the word "fuck"

Fandom: Glee

Pairings/Characters: Quinn/Rachel and slight Rachel/Finn.

Genre: Romance

Summary: When Finn is unable to please his wife, Rachel Berry, he comes up with a plan that ultimately reunites him with his enemy, Quinn Fabray. A plan that brings Rachel and Quinn together in more ways than one. A/U, Faberry. G!P Quinn

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot belong to the respective author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: This story does contain G!P Quinn. If you are bothered by those types of stories, please don't read. This also contains the art of cuckolding. Please read with caution.

A/N: This is for Faberry week. Day two: Jealousy. Hope you enjoy. All mistakes are mine.

**Suddenly I See**

Walking out of the bathroom, Finn found a wild, frantic Rachel on the bed. He smiled to himself; Rachel was probably looking for him and was scared he wasn't in the room. He didn't lose his Rachel, his prize, the only thing Quinn fucking Fabray wanted, but didn't have.

"Hey," Finn said softly, wiping his damp hands on his pants. The first thing he did when Quinn walked out of the hotel room was run into the bathroom, and wash away any and all evidence of how aroused he was watching Quinn go down on his wife. "How are you?"

Rachel's wide panic eyes snapped to Finn. "Where's Quinn?" She asked Finn, her voice wavering a bit.

Finn frowned at the question. "She, um, she's out smoking." He gritted his teeth when he saw Rachel shoulders sag with relief, clutching the sheet tighter against her body. "She said she'll be back." Sadly, he wanted to add. After what had transpired minutes ago, he decided in the bathroom to call off the whole thing. That's what he wanted to talk to Rachel about. He couldn't see anything good from continuing.

Finn opened his mouth, ready to speak to Rachel, but was interrupted by the clicking of the door opening and Quinn fucking Fabray walking in.

"You're up, my Nightingale." Quinn walked to Rachel, bending to softly kiss Rachel on the cheek. "How are you? Do you need anything?"

Finn watched with beady eyes as Quinn caressed Rachel's, his Rachel's, smooth, silky cheek with the back of her hand. Rachel shook her head, looking adoringly at Quinn. "I'm fine," Rachel murmured quietly.

"You are so beautiful," he heard Quinn whisper in a voice that was a little too low and too husky for his liking. "My beautiful Nightingale." Finn heard Rachel's quick intake of breath at Quinn's words.

"Kiss me," was Rachel's response to Quinn's comment. Finn snapped his head up to Rachel, boring holes into Rachel's body.

He wanted to shout no, or stop, but for some reason his mouth wouldn't open and the words were lodged in his throat. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were not allowed to kiss. He and Rachel made those rules together, and now Rachel, his faithful, prized Rachel was breaking the rules.

Finn watched with bated breath as their lips met and fused. Their mouths moved in perfect synchronicity. It was almost has if they were made for each other. Their movements were slow, languid and meticulous. It was a kiss that was shared between two people in love. With that sudden realization, Finn stumbled back to his chair where he could do nothing but watch.

He looked with deep regret, and raging, denial arousal as Quinn gently cupped Rachel's face in her hands, tilting Rachel's chin to deepen the kiss, Rachel's own wrapped tightly around Quinn's waist, bringing their bodies together as one. The move caused the thick cotton sheet to cascade down Rachel's body, sweeping over every contour and curve and revealing her body to all in the room.

Finn let his eyes journey down to where Rachel was slipping her hands into Quinn's back jean pocket, squeezing the two globes in her hands. Hearing Quinn's deep groan tore him up, but not enough to stop his cock from hardening at the sound. He couldn't believe this was happening again. This time he swore he wouldn't give into temptation. It was one thing all entirely to watch Quinn fuck his Rachel, his prize, his wife, but a whole another than to sit back and touch himself while it happens. He did it once; he wasn't going to do it again.

"I want you," a voice said, cutting through his thoughts. The voice was deep, husky and full of want. It tore through him.

Finn raised his eyes to look at Quinn and Rachel, sneering at Quinn and her words. It was only when he took in Quinn's wide eyes and gaping mouth that he realized, to his horror, that it was his beloved Rachel.

A low deep growl rattled his chest. He couldn't believe Rachel was being so willing to be with Quinn.

He watched helplessly as Quinn nuzzled Rachel's nose with hers before she cupped the back of Rachel's head to bring their foreheads together. Transfixed, he could only look as Rachel closed her eyes in contentment, lips curve into a peaceful smile and Quinn chastely kiss Rachel's pillow-like lips whispering softly, 'I want you, too,' before she reached down, wrapping one arm beneath Rachel's legs and the other around her back. Rachel let out a giggle that churn Finn's stomach as Quinn lifted Rachel into her arms and carried Rachel towards the bed where she gently lowered Rachel onto the bed.

Quinn grabbed the hem of her black deep V-neck Henley shirt and hauled it over her head, revealing a tight, tone stomach, small breast capped with lovely pink nipples that were surrounded by a darker areola, contrasting beautifully with the white, pale breast. Finn swallowed thickly at the sight as his eyes roamed every inch of Quinn's body. His hate for Quinn grew a little bit more.

Rachel leaned over, letting her tongue flick Quinn's bellybutton before she deftly unbutton Quinn's dark washed jeans and then pulled down the zipper. To Finn the slider being pulled down its teeth echoed loudly in the room, reverberating against the four walls. With her pants unzipped and unbutton, Quinn pushed down the heavy fabric, letting it pool at her bare feet. Gone were her pants and shirt, leaving Quinn in nothing but her black Hugo Boss boxer briefs.

"You're so beautiful," Finn heard Rachel's voice loud and clear as she took in Quinn's body.

From the scarcely whispered words Finn knew those words weren't meant for him to hear, but he had always had good hearing and had no problem hearing Rachel. He briefly wondered if Rachel had forgotten he was in the room. She hadn't acknowledged his presence since Quinn came back.

Finn turned his attention back to Rachel and Quinn just in time to see Quinn's briefs join her pants, leaving her completely naked. Unable to stop himself, Finn decided to take a peek at Quinn fully naked. What he saw didn't make him feel any better. Between Quinn's legs was an impressive cock. It was uncircumcised, long, thick and hard.

Finn blushed, embarrassed. Quinn was at least double his size. For some odd reason he had made himself believe that Quinn's talk about her size was just talk. Now seeing the evidence, he couldn't deny it anymore.

He watched with stilled breath as Quinn gingerly climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Rachel's open legs. Rachel sat up, and to Finn's dismay, wrapped her tiny hand around Quinn's cock and slow started to pump up and down.

"God," Quinn groaned, throwing her head back as her hips began to move in tempo with Rachel's hands.

Finn licked his lips at the sight. The pulsing bulge in his pants called to him, but he resisted. He couldn't give in to the temptation or his desire. He didn't want give Quinn the satisfaction of seeing him turned on. Though the sight of Rachel's hand wrapped tightly around Quinn's cock disgusted him to the point where his stomach churned, he couldn't stop himself from becoming aroused.

He observed the pair with raging need. For long minutes, Finn stared at Rachel and how Rachel was pleasuring Quinn. Rachel was now stroking Quinn with both hands, both in precision, making a gentle twisting motion. Sometimes she would switch it up to where she used one hand, and let her thumb swipe the head of the cock, gathering up as much pre-cum as she can, or she would pay extra attention to the corona or frenulum, periodically massaging them with two fingers. Either way, they were moves Rachel had never used on him when she used to give him handjobs.

"You feel so good, baby," Quinn moaned out, grounding her hips faster.

Finn grasped the arms of the chair until his knuckles were white and cramping, he could feel sweat gathering at his hairline and dripping down the sides of his face. The throbbing in his cock was starting to become unbearable, and hearing how much Quinn was enjoying having her cock pumping by Rachel was doing nothing to stop it.

"Lay down," Rachel husked out, looking at Quinn with brown, doe eyes that were hazy with arousal.

Before Quinn followed Rachel's demand, she lowered her lips onto Rachel's, caressing them gently in a slow, tender kiss. "I get to kiss ya now," Quinn stated pecking Rachel on the lips, "and I'm going to do it every chance I get," Quinn finished off by kissing Rachel on the nose.

"You can kiss me anytime, Stud," Rachel said as she placed feathery kisses upon Quinn's stomach.

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise."

"I'm counting on it. Now, lay down so I can suck your cock," Rachel said, giving Quinn's hard member a jerk.

"Damn," Quinn laughed/groaned, doing as Rachel asked. "I do love a feisty girl."

Rachel arched a perfect waxed dark brow. "And how many girls is that?" She questioned while she settled herself between Quinn's legs, looking at the delicious cock.

"Doesn't matter," Quinn murmured. "They don't matter. There's only ever been one girl for me. She owns me. Always have; always will."

Finn stared with tighten lips, a dull red flush was starting to paint his face and his eyes were narrowed into slits as he eyeballed Quinn and Rachel while they flirted and bantered back and forth. This was supposed to be a simple fucking session, not a time to reconnect, he seethed silently. He knew exactly who Quinn was talking about when he spoke about the girl she's been in love with, and always will. By the softening, regretful and apologetic look and tender kiss delivered at the soft spoken confession, so did Rachel.

About to make his displeasure unknown, he snapped his mouth shut when Rachel trailed chaste, wet kisses from Quinn's bellybutton down to the head of her cock before she sheathed it into her mouth. Quinn arched, her hands flying to Rachel's head and legs falling open.

"So good," Quinn groans and pushing Rachel down gently to take in more of her cock. "That's it, Nightingale."

Hearing Rachel whimper, caused Finn to cringe as the pulsing in his own cock increased tenfold. He couldn't remember the last time he receive a blowjob from Rachel. Without conscious thought, Finn shifted in his seat, letting his cock rub deliciously against his jeans. It gave him some relief but not enough to take away the pain and urge to come. He refused to rub one out like it did last time.

"Christ," Quinn pants, petting Rachel head to get her attention. Big, round brown eyes looked up. "Can I fuck your mouth, baby?"

Finn whimpered, and used his free hand flicked away some of the sweat that was pouring from his forehead. Rachel nodded furiously.

At Rachel's permission, Quinn starts slowly but surely thrusting into Rachel's mouth. They were deep strokes but slow. Quinn back arched, causing her head to digger deeper into the pillow.

Finn kept an eye on Quinn the whole time. He watched a light flush began to decorate Quinn's chest, her breathing becoming harsher and harsher with each thrust.

"Fuck," Quinn cursed, screwing her eyes shut. "I'm gonna come, baby. Move."

Finn took notice how Quinn's stomach tensed and how her thighs began to tremble.

"_Rachel_," Quinn warned again through clench teeth, her face contorting as if she were in pain. "Move."

Finn felt the pressure in his cock increase. He knew now he was at the point of no return. Just when Quinn let out a deep, loud moan, letting it be known she was coming, Finn felt his own cock release ripples of pleasure, and a dark spot formed on his pants.

It was when he was coming down from his high that he realized two things. One, he had just came without touching himself and two; Rachel had just allowed Quinn to come in her mouth.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the really late update. It's been troubling trying to get this all worked out. I really hate writing sex scenes, and this story is full of them. So for me to finish this chapter is like a weight being lifted off of my shoulder. I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but it's been then it was the better than the first rough draft. It may take a little longer to get the next chapter out. I have a writing challenge for one of my other fandoms, and I seriously need to get out with it if I want to write anything for Faberry Week. The good news is, this story should be wrapping up in two to three chapters.

Thanks for the reviews and favorites; I loved each and every one.

Patty


End file.
